The Marlinspike Chronicles Volume Two - Lifeline
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: Accident causes Tintin to suffer horrific injuries but as he hovers inbetween the real world and a dreamstate he see's someone lost to him and decides to act on the advice that he is given. This is the follow on from Volume One
1. The Accident

This** is something that i came up with quite recently so please read and review and tell me what you think. the story in set in the county i live in as i know it so well.**

Driving

This was a happy business as he cruised happily up the A167 heading to Chester Le Street. It wouldn't belong before he met an old friend at Newcastle Airport called Pavel Zalpov, a tough looking but exceptionally friendly man from the Czech Republic.

He sighed deeply taking one hand off the wheel to do so but as he did the unthinkable happened as the tyres came into contact with black ice turning a perfectly happy thought into a highly dangerous situation. Without warning the car violently skidded and merely seconds later collided with the fence causing it to flip effortlessly into the air despite Tintin's attempts to stop the car. The car flipped a further four times before finally coming to rest upside down against a tree.

Everthing fell silent, deadly silent as the motorists stopped to see the caged reck lying in front of their very eyes but it wasn't to long before someone rushed down. The young girl gingerly approached the car and recieved the shock of her life when she saw the state of the man within but bravely reached in to placed her finger to his neck feeling for life and thankfully found what she was looking for, a pulse, it wasn't exceptionally strong but it was enough for her.

_2 hours later_

The Captain paced angrily up the coridoor leading to the operating rooms. Deathly thoughts were running through his head as he continiously wondered about the state of his friend.

"Captain can you please stop doing that your making me nervous!" Calculus snapped

"Im sorry Calculus I just ...just..I can't take this anymore! I just wish that someone would tell us what is going on" The Captain replied almost crying. "What if he dies?"

"Captain don't go there!" Calculus said loundly, standing up so he was face to face with the Captain. "This is Tintin we're talking about! He's a fighter"

A nurse came through the surgery doors and looked straight at the Captain, this was what he had been waiting for and the nurses face didn't look to optimistic.

"He's alive, we've managed to stabalize him but he's lost a lot a blood and there is still a lot of unanswered questions and he has some servere injuries Mr Haddock"

"What kind of injuries?" The Captain asked hoping that they weren't life threathening.

"A broken arm, a broken leg, a fractured collarbone, a fractured skull, six broken ribs and one of those punctured a lung. We are also also waiting for the X-Ray and the scan results"

"Woah! Scan results?"

"With all due respect it's possible that he has fractured his spine and we have to be sure because if his spine is broken it could affect him in the long term as he'll lose the ability to walk"

"oh my... H...Hows he doing now?" Calculus asked putting his hands to his mouth in an attempt to prevent the reaction from escaping him.

"As I said he's stable and in a medically enduced coma to help his internal injuries heal"

"Can we see him?" The Captain pleaded upon the verge of crying.

"Of course, he's in room 2.17 thats through these doors and to the left, the third door on the right"

T/T

The Captain and co precariously moved towards Tintin and saw the horror that laid before his very eyes. Tintin's skin was an unhealthy pale colour and there were wires attached to different area's on his body so his vitals were under continous check and there was also a ventillator in his throat to aid with his breathing.

"Oh my god Tintin" the Captain exclaimed grasping Tintin's uninjuried hand. "Can I have a moment alone? Please?"

Calculus nodded and swiflty exited the room leaving the Captain to have a moments peace with his closest friend. The Captain sat down silently beside Tintin's bedside and gripped Tintin's hand as tightly as he dared given his current condition.

"Don't you dare die on us now, You hear me. We need you so much, so much. Stay with me" The Captain cried tears dripping down his cheeks and rolling onto Tintin's lifeless hand."Don't Leave us" the Captain said gently kissing the top of Tintin's forehead.

The nurse came back into the room but the Captain sensed it was bad news before he stood up to meet her even grimmer eyes.

"It's bad news isn't it?" he sobbed

" He's fratured his spine. It's very bad. The Break means he'll never be able to walk again. I'm sorry Mr Haddock, I just wish I had better news than what i'm giving you"

The Captain looked back towards Tintin, just wishing that he was stuck in a nightmare were everything was impossible, but unfortunately he wasn't and now he was hearing that Tintin would never be able to walk again and it scared him so badly. Tintin was only 22. How was he going to be able to deal with this when he came round. If he came round.

Haddock pushed the grim pesimistic thoughts to the back of his mind and allowed Calculus to join him and upon looking at Tintin he realised just how serious his condition was. They all took their places in the room and began their long vigil

**please read and review cause this is just a idea i had this morning**

**TintinScottie8674**


	2. Fields Of Gold

**Sorry it's taken so long, I have been preoccupied with college work, but never mind here's the next instalment so enjoy!**

Chapter two

Tintin's unconscious comatose thoughts attacked old memories instantly bringing them back to life in his conscious mind making them feel real.

Tintin opened his bright hazel eyes and saw nothing but beauty laid out before them. He averted his gaze downwards and noticed that he was wearing loose pyjama bottoms followed by a white t-shirt over his torso but he was barefooted.

He looked up and took in the beautifully sculpted landscape in the horizon. The sun god was rising to the east but it seemed as if someone had pressed the pause button as to the west the moon was still hanging in the navy sky along with its supporters, Orion and Pegasus. The field he was standing in was small in size yet covered in a layer of dark green grass that ended abruptly at the treeline that evolved into a vast forest that seemed familiar in more ways than one.

A figure began to emerge from the depths of the forest revealing an exceptionally close figure to him.

His face broke into wells of tears as the figure broke into a jog and stopped barely centimetres away from him. The figure was male and he stood at about six foot two and had the most kindest blue eyes imaginable in all of Europe and had short but vibrant ginger hair that was swept to one side.

He looked deeply into Tintin's welled up eyes and long forgotten memories resurfaced in an instant.

"Dad" Tintin whispered softly, tears rolling off his eyelids and dropping effortlessly onto his sun kissed cheeks.

"Hello Son" his father smiled

Tintin reached out to him and as he did his father's hand rose colliding with Tintin's hand in the process and grasped it tightly but the strange thing was that it felt so real, the touch of his father's hand was a feeling unfelt since he died when Tintin was only seven.

"Your dreaming son" his father said softly

"But this is so real I can't…"

His father held Tintin's face with both of his hands as tears continued to cascade down his warm cheeks and onto his father's hands.

"You are mean absolutely everything to me and you have achieved so much. I'm just so sorry that I wasn't around to see you become the man that you are now. You have accomplished so much, in your country and to the world and I am so proud, so proud. And you don't deserve to be in the position you are currently in"

"Wh.…what?"

"You were in an accident Son. A terrible accident. You'll survive, I know you will but the permanent scar is just too much of a punishment for all the good and peace that you have touched the globe with"

"What happened to me? What's wrong with me?" he stuttered unable to say what he had wanted to say.

"You've broken your spine son. I'm so sorry, so sorry"

Tintin's head began to reel with terrible thoughts. A broken spine? What the hell had he done to deserve this?

"But that means….No…no...I can't…"

"Son, you are a part of me and believe me when I say you can handle it. You are one of the greatest people to touch the hearts of others and make them brand new. You are a true man"

Tintin's emotions spilled out as tears burst through his eyes and spurted endlessly onto his face. His father pushed away all the tears he possibly could and pulled him closer.

"I just wish you were. You were taken away from me at a time when I needed you more than anything. Stolen from me in the cruellest way possible and it wasn't fair " Tintin sobbed, tears now streaming endlessly down his face and onto his father's long fingers that were cupping Tintin's face.

"I feel so alone"

"You will never be alone Tintin. I am with you always and you have all your friends, true friends, who have relied on you throughout anything and everything. You put yourself above everything, willing to sacrifice yourself to save another without thinking of yourself. That's the gift of me in you"

"You're everything to me and I just want you back to badly. I wish …. I never got the chance to say goodbye"

" Son you have got so much to give and I'm glad to say I taught you well as you've grown into an exceptional man, just like me. You're a pioneer, a saint and there is something that you deserve more than anything. You deserve to love someone"

Tintin's mind disagreed with the thought at first but he more he thought about it the more he knew that he father was actually right. He had defeated every villain that had stood in his way and now it was his turn to find happiness in the form of a loving relationship and the duties of a parent.

"If you are anything like me I know you will make one hell of a good father figure and nothing compares to the love of a child, to a bond so precious, a life you created"

Tintin was brought into a tight embrace which he took and hugged his father as tight as he dared.

"I miss you so much" he cried ferociously cuddling into the crook in his father's neck. His father pulled away and looked deep behind Tintin's hazel eyes. This would be the last time that they saw each other in this setting but Tintin's mind was still all over the place and was reeling from what his father had just told him but he knew that everything that his father had told him was right but the moment would soon end and he would never see him again after that and it was that very thought that cut straight through his heart.

"I miss you too son and I know that you will always love me"

"I Love you so much father" he bubbled unable to control the emotions that were running away with his tears into the sweet warm air surrounding him.

"You were born to shine my son and you're doing that" His father said proudly.

"Father…."

"Goodbye my son" His voice echoed as his body began to fade away into the bright sunshine that was beginning to encompass the entire field in rays of golden light as the darkness finally began to fade bringing forth the light of the lord.

"Father no…Please, Please!" he shouted desperately into the strengthening rays of sunlight. Tintin fell on to his knees and as he did he looked up to the light feeling the power and sovereignty overcome his tears and eyes

"Goodbye Father" he whispered allowing the light of the day to fill up his senses with love and life bringing him to perfect serenity which he had not experienced in years. For the first time he felt at peace, like he was floating in the void between life and dreamland. Standing in the basking sunlight, peace came upon him and he found himself on the long journey home.

**Please read and review as I really want to know what you think of the dream state chapter. I wrote this whilst listening to Because We Believe by Andrea Bocelli **


	3. I Believe

**Again I apologize for keeping it hanging like that for so long so here's the next instalment and there's plenty more to come to enjoy!**

2 weeks later

The Captain sighed deeply falling into the back of the chair and looked mournfully upon the eyes of his friend that seemed quite peaceful despite Tintin's current condition. He was healing well and was looking a lot better than he had before. The ventilator had also been removed revealing his face to the world once again but even though the fever had subsided and his breathing had improved he still had a long way to go that would start the moment he woke up, when he would realise that he would never walk again.

The Captain didn't want to imagine the reaction when Tintin finally awoke but in the end Tintin was going to need friends to help him get through this and if he needed anyone, it was the Captain.

Calculus was sitting opposite and had been there for a while now just keeping the Captain company as well as wait patiently for Tintin to wake up from his coma. Sipping his black coffee from the polythene cup he listened silently to the radio on the windowsill that was gently sending out sound waves of Katherine Jenkins, cascading her beautiful voice around the room.

"The music is nice" Calculus finally said breaking the silent that had taken over the room. "Peaceful"

"It's Tintin's favourite. He loves classical music" The captain breathed feeling strangely relaxed given his current location, his best friend was in a coma and there were so many other things that were playing deeply in the Captains mind.

"He's got exceptional good taste, I will say so Captain"

"Definitely" the Captain replied smiling. He looked oddly at Tintin's hair which seemed to have grown remarkably quickly down to his shoulders. That would be another shock for him when he wakes up the Captain thought trying not to giggle and ruin the perfect atmosphere in the room.

"You care a lot for him don't you?" Calculus cautiously asked.

The Captain misjudged the question he second the Calculus came out with it and caused an unhappy reaction from his facial expressions, which grew quite angry.

"Of course I care for him! He's my best friend what the hell am I supposed to do!" The Captain snapped causing Calculus to back up slightly from the question.

"That wasn't what I meant" Calculus stated firmly exiting the chair and approached the hanger to grab his coat to leave and it was only then did the Captain realise what Calculus had actually meant.

The Captains expressions softened as the professor turned to face him, with the coat hanging off one of his shoulders.

"He's like a son to me Cuthbert"

Calculus smiled deeply as if he already knew what the Captain was going to say but everyone at Marlinspike Hall knew that Tintin was the person who the Captain regarded as precious. Calculus proceeded to leave the room knowing that the Captain probably wanted some private time on his own with the lad. He stood up as the track changed to I Believe and he thought to himself as ironically as it was, the song was describing Tintin in a way and what he stood for and dreamt of more than anything.

_One day I'll hear  
the laugh of children  
in a world where war has been banned._

One day I'll see  
Men of all colours  
sharing words of love and devotion.

Stand up and feel  
The Holy Spirit  
find the power of your faith.

Open your heart  
to those who need you  
In the name of love and devotion.

Yes, I believe.

I believe in the people  
of all nations  
to join and to care  
for love.

_I believe in a world  
where light will guide us  
and giving our love  
we'll make heaven on earth._

He moved back to Tintin, looking poignantly at his eye's, despite the fact that they were currently hidden by his eyelids, and leant down to him stroking his cheek with his withered hand.

"Come on Tintin. I know you can make it. Fight"

**Read and Review ****s'il vous plaît**

**I promise to ****give**** a ****lengthy****chapter**** to ****follow**


	4. Long Long Way To Go

Long, Long Way To Go

4 years later

21st April 2016

Only a fool would claim that the atmosphere in the hospital gardens was a nuisance as it was just so damm quiet despite the obvious cigarettes that were sewn throughout the flower boxes but at least it was a place of peace for people to relax before finding out the fate of their loved ones, and for the Captain, who had been waiting for four years, doing this had become routine to him.

As he walked back up to the ward he began to think about how things could have been different if this hadn't of happened but he couldn't change it. It was now in the past.

On the way back to the ward he bumped into a nurse and she clearly seemed agitated.

"Excuse me Captain we need to talk" she asked politely

The Captain had been waiting for her to catch him and he already knew what was going to be said before she mentioned anything.

"No. No way" he said loudly upon reaching Tintin's door. "I'm not letting go, not yet"

"Captain it's been four years! Don't you think if he was going to come around he would have done by now" she exclaimed as quietly as possible without upsetting the other patients and family members in the hallway.

"I mean no offence when I say this, but it's not your decision to make" The Captain stated, vigorously pulling the door open and walking back into Tintin's room.

Tintin had changed so much scince the day he was admitted, 4 years ago, give or take a couple of months. His hair had grown to an unbelievable length and reached his waist at least and he had a sight beard that reached across his chin, under his nose and up the sides of his cheeks. The Captain stood solitary by the door thinking about what the nurse had said to him and realised that he may want something that is out of his grasp. Thinking about it he went to leave the room when out of the blue a noise gurgled form the heart of the breathing equipment, a sign of life and The Captain couldn't ignore the movement of Tintin's hands against the white hospital bed sheets. The Captain bent down beside the bed and pulled Tintin's hand into his own just hoping that this was good and spoke in a deep, fatherly tone.

"If you can hear me Tintin…. Squezze my hand"

Almost instantly there was a response of a tight grasp that gave The Captain the answer that the needed. The Captain shouted for the nurse and soon enough she was tending to him the best way she knew.

The next moment was the happiest the Captain had been since the accident as Tintin's eyes began to open, re revealing his golden, hazel eyes to the world. Tintin slowly became aware of his surroundings feeling every muscle in his body return to life with one little exception. His legs but he knew that already.

"C…Captain" he stammered, close to tears and his finally saw the face of the man he had looked up to for years.

The nurse quickly took over and started with the usual questions.

"What's your name?"

"Tintin.. well actually my proper name is Travis Anderson"

"What your date of birth?"

"19th June 1990"

"What year is it"

"That's easy 2012"

The nurse looked deeply at The Captain, causing Tintin to feel quite apprehensive. Was he missing something or was The Captain failing to mention something?

"Captain?"

"Tintin it's the 21st of April 2016" The Captain stated.

Everything suddenly collapsed in Tintin's mind.

"This has gotta be a joke!" he laughed but seeing The Captain's upset face he knew it had to be true.

"I was in a coma for four years! How's this possible?"

Fin

**Please Read And Review**

**Sorry it took so long for me to finish off this story been busy with college work and revision plus I've got exams in January see tuned as I will be uploading another story either just before or after the New Year so stay tuned for Volume Three**


End file.
